Hope is a Dream That Doesn't Sleep
by kim hyuna
Summary: Re-Post, KyuMin, GS . Hope is a Dream That Doesn't Sleep so don't be afraid to hoping or dreaming , RCL and Enjoy!
1. It's Begin

**Hope is a Dream That Doesn't Sleep**

**Author : Hyuna Kim**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin **

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Support Cast :**

**Lee Donghae**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Choi Siwon**

**Cho Ahra**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort,Friendship**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rating : T **

**Summary : Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Sungmin diawali dari komentar Kyuhyun di sebuah blog milik Sungmin, kemudian mereka saling mengenal dan Sungmin mulai merasa dirinya menyukai Kyuhyun.**

**Warn: GS,Boring,Crack Pair ,Remake**

* * *

**"Blognya bagus, tulisan berjudul Dream sangat menarik, sukses dengan blognya, chukkahada,"**

Lee Sungmin mencermati kalimat itu dengan seksama. Matanya yang bulat dengan kornea coklat itu mengerjap , tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa senangnya dalam hatinya. Sudah lama tidak ada yang berkomentar di blognya, ini seperti memenangkan penghargaan penting yang harus dicatat dalam sebuah prasati baginya. Tangannya bersiap mengetikkan sebuah balasan. Sejenak Sungmin merapihkan rambut di dahinya.

"_Kamshahaminda,_ aku sangat berterimakasih karena Kyuhyun-ssi sudah mau mampir di blog ini, salam kenal,"

Sekali lagi Sungmin meniliti pengirim komentar it. Komentar dari orang yang bernama Kyuhyun itu sudah dari 2 hari yang lalu, tepatnya jam 2 pagi. Ada alamat email yang tercantum disana. Dalam hati Sungmin menjadi lebih gembira, ada bahagia kecil yang meletup-letup dalam hatinya entah mengapa. Dengan senyum mengembang Sunmin mengetikan alamat email tersebut di _socal-media_, tara, Sungmin menjentikan jarinya pertanda dia berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Sungmin menimbang nimnbang apakah dia akan mem-follow orang baru tersebut atau tidak. Lama Sungmin meneliti profil Kyuhyun, fotonya yang beresolusi rendah sampai sampai tidak kelihatan wajahnya membuat Sungmin menelan ludah karena sangat penasaran . Kyuhyun menuliskan kata di profilnya 'incompleted without my guitar', membuat hati Sungmin semakin penasaran , Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi . Jiwanya tergantung sesaat , terbawa ke ruang khayalan yang tiada batasnya. Cintanya tidak pernah terbalas oleh Choi Siwon, lelaki pujaan nya siang dan malam, yang sangat mahir bermain gitar, yang sangat pemalu, yang wajahnya selalu membuat hati Sungmin berdebar saat menatapnya, yang senyumannya selalu membuat Sungmin tertawa karena begitu anehnya ekpresi Siwon saat tersenyum. Yang walaupun Sungming sanagt dekat dengan Siwon, dekat dalam artian sebenarnya, dekat karena mereka satu kantor, dekat karena mereka satu ruangan dan mereka hanya dipisahkan jarak sejauh 20cm kurang lebih, namun Sungmin merasa sangat jauh dari Siwon. Padahal, bisa dibilang dahulu mereka terbilang dekat. Dibuktikan dengan Siwon yang cukup sering mengajak Sungmin makn diluar, menonton konser gitaris kesukaan nya, selalu mengirim sms sms lucu pada Sungmin, namun setelah itu Sungmin tidak lagi mendapatkan itu semua lagi. Malah, saat Sungmin sudah menjadi satu kantor dengan Siwon mereka menjadi sangat jauh. Sungmin tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia menganggap Siwon sebagai seseorsang yang dianggapnya sebagai malaikat dalam hidupnya. Saat Sungmin menjadi pengangguran karena keluar dari tempatnya bekerja sebelumnya, Siwon sebagai sahabatnya menawarkan bantuan untuk bisa bekerja di kantornya, karena kebetulan Siwon adik kandung pemilik perusahaan. Sungmin sangat bersyukur, selama hidupnya, baru Siwon lelaki yang sangat tulus perhatian dan kasih sayangnya. Sungmin sangat tidak ingin enyalah artikan segala kebaikan Siwon padanya, namun seperti banyak hati bijak katakan hati tidak memilih melainkan hati yang dipilih. Dan, pada hati Siwon lah semua harapan dan impian besat Sungmin bermuara. Pada saat Sungmin kesulitan karena masalah tempat tinggal, sekali lagi Siwon lah yang mengulurkan bantuannya untuk tinggal ditempat yang telah disediakan kantor bagi karyawan kantor yang membutuhkan nya. Padahal Sungmin sangat tahu, Siwon tidak perlu melakukan itu, tapi Siwon seakan akan selalu dikirimkan padanya untuk membantunya. Sungmin bahkan selalu merepotkan Siwon, namun bagi Siwon itu bukanlah hal besar. Sungmin bahkan menamainya '_My Dreamland'_ karena menurutnya kehadiran Siwon itu bagaikan mimpi, Terkadang Sungmin masih meresa dirinya bermimpi bertemu orang sebaik Siwon. Mungkin inilah gunanya Siwon dihadirkan ke dunia ini, Untuk membantu orang-orang yang kesulitan seperti dirinya dan member kebahagian yang tiada ternilai. Namun, Sungmin telah merasakan pula perubahan pada diri Siwon saat mereka mulai sekantor. Tidak ada lagi hangat dan senyuman manis, yang ada hanyalah kekakuan dan kebekuan yang tidak akan terpecahkan. Sungmin sangat tahu bahwa Siwon sangat dituntut untuk memajukan perusahaan, kurang lebih juga menjadi harapan perusahaan, sehingga beban Siwon semakin banyak karena hal itu. Sungmin tahu bahwa Siwon tidak terlalu memkirkan tentang percintaan, berarti Siwon juga tidak memikirkan tentang Sungmin pula. Ini membuat Sungmin sadar dimana seharusnya dia menjejak.

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang. Melihat kembali layar komputernya, masih menahan kursor di tengah kata _'follow'_ Baru saja Sungmin hendak mengubah kata itu menjadi berlatar warna biru, satu notifikasi masuk ke akun nya. Hati sungmin kembali berlonjak.

"Mencari Sungmin disini dan langsung ditemukan, semoga di follow kembali ^^," Kyuhyun !

Sungmin tertawa senang sekali. Orang itu bahkan juga berusaha menemukannya! Dengan hati riang Sungmin menekan tanda _follow_ . Sungmin berterimakasih pada kyuhyun karena telah mengembalikan semangat nya hari ini. Hari ini wajah Siwon sangat murung sehingga membuatnya turut gelisah. Kata-kata Sungmin pun tidak ditanggapi dengan baik pada percakan tadi siang. Sungmin merasa sangat terganggu karena nya. Di tengah kepenatan ini, Sungmin bersedih dan berdoa semoga Tuhan menurunkan salah satu manusianya yang dapat memahami dirinya dengan baik. Selama 3 tahun Sungmin bertahan demi seorang Siwon, namun sampai saat ini sedikitpun hasilnya masih belum terlihat, Sungmin merasakan Siwon semakin jauh darinya, Sungmin terlempar ke dunia yang tidak dapat dipahaminya. Sungmin memjamkan matanya dan mengacak rambutnya yang tergerai sebahu. Merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat kasur

* * *

END/TBC ?

FF ini end atau lanjut tergantung reader deul

kalau FF ini mendapat respon yang bagus nanti bakal hyun lanjutin tapi kalo gak nanti hyun hapus ya

Gomawo

nerima BASH/KRITIK/SARAN ^^

RCL JUSEYO~


	2. New Chapther

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan," Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya diatas bantal yang berbentuk kepala kucing itu dengan perpaduan warna putih dan hitam yang sangat disayanginya itu. Di umur-nya, yang sudah sampai persimpangan ini banyak yang masih harus Sungmin benahi. Terutama kebiasaan nya yang mandi sekali dengan alas an untuk mengirit air. Sungmin semakin membenamkan wajahnya. Bekerja keras untuk melanjutkan pendidikan tinggi telah Sungmin lakukan, bekerja sambil menempuh pendidikan tinggi telah Sungmin lalui, Menderita dan mencintai orang lain karena selalu berujur penolakan telah Sungmin telan, sekarang berkutat dalam mimpi yang Sungmin sebut Siwon itu juga harus bisa Sungmin lalui. Sampai kapan ? Kata sahabtnya Lee Hyuk Jae. Sampai kapan Sungmin akan terus bermimpi seperti ini ? Hidup dalam ketidakpastian sikap Siwon yang tidak jelas.

"Dari beberapa kegagalan yang telah aku alami di belakang, untuk sekarang dan saat ini, jika aku menyukai seseorang, aku hanya menunggu waktu saja Hyukkie , entah untuk apa," Sungmin tersenyum dengan wajah menerawang.

Hyuk Jae mengkomentari, "tapi, lama-lama akan timbul pertanyaan begini Sungminnie, sampai kapan ?" Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat. Dan tersenyum sangat samar. Iya. Sampai kapan ? Hyuk Jae yang sudah bersahabat dengan Siwon lebih lama dari Sungmin bahkan tidak bisa memahami sikap Siwon, apalagi Sungmin yang sebeleumnya benar-benar tidak mengenal Siwon. Tapi, mungkin sebernya Sungmin memahami Siwon lebih dari Sungmin memahami dirinya sendiri , namun semua itu tidak bisa Sungmin ungkapkan sepenuhnya pada Siwon. Karena semua itu takut mengaganggu keadaan Siwon saat ini dan akan membuat Siwon lebih tidak nyaman lagi di dekatnya, maka Sungmin lebih baik diam.

Hyuk Jae pernah mengatakan, "Aku sangat tidak mengerti seperti apa jalan pikiran Siwon seperti apa, Menurutku Siwon sangat Introvent. Tebakanku pun sering meleset untuk mengartikan tindakan nya . Aku tidak bisa menunjukan kepadamu arah mana yang harus kau tuju, Sungmin-ah. Karena ini adalah hidupmu, pilihan mu , keputusan mu. Tapi sebagai sahabat aku akan menguatkan mu selalu, Sungmin-ah. Seperti yang aku bilang , "Sometimes we need to take a risk for something we don't know but we deserve it." Take a risk for someone we loved , someone we desired, someone we ough to be. Don't be afraid to take a risk , Sungmin-ah . tapi, untuk sebuah "risk" kau harus mampu untuk bertahan . Aku tahu kau ini cerdas , Sungmin-ah dan kau pasti bisa melewati semuanya dengan baik . I called it "a heroic chapther of our storybook" We-as strong ad this-for some dreams we've created. I'm struggling with you Lee Sung Min."

Kata-kata dari Hyuk Jae tergiang kembali di telinga nya. Hyuk Jae sudah jauh dimata, sahabat yang mengerti dirinya lahir dan batin pindah ke pusat kota Seoul mengikuti sang suami yang berkerja disana. Hati Sungmin seketika berdebar saat mendengarkan satu notifikasi masuk lagi ke akun media social nya . Satu direct-messages telah diterimanya.

"Hai, ini aku Kyuhyun. Bolehkah aku tahu nomor ponsel mu? Maaf, mari kita berteman,"

Mulut Sungmin ternganga. Aigoo, apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat ? apakah ini tidak terlalu terburu-buru ? Maksudnya apakah Kyuhyun ini… Sungmin sudah membalas pesaan itu dengan deretan nomor ponselnya . Tidak ada salah nya mengenal orang yang baru, Selama ini pikiran ku selalu berkutat pada Siwon, saat nya melepaskan perasaan ini dengan mengenal orang baru . Sungmin menarik nafas dan mengangukan kepalanya mantap . Figthing ! Tak lupa Sungmin mengepalkan tangan nya dan sambil menahan senyum menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya .

Ini sudah pukul 12 malam, di luar turun salju yabg beku, Sungmin meringkuk di bawah selimut nya yang berwarna Pink , kembali dan berpikir seperti apakah Kyuhyun itu , Bagaimana wajahnya , Apa saja kegiatan nya, Bagaimana suaranya. Seketika Sungmin tersenyum membayangkan nya. Tidak lama ponselnya berbunyi.

Annyeong , it's me Kyuhyun , ^_^

Sungmin benar-benar dibuat tertawa olehnya . Tiba-tiba dirasakan ruangan kamar nya menghangat dan tiba-tiba Sungmin tidak dapat memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas pesan yang baru masuk. Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun di jam seperti ini ? Mengapa dirinya belum terlelap seperti dirinya ? Setelah 5 menit terdiam, tangan Sungmin tergerak untuk mengetik balasan

Ne, Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan jam 12 seperti ini ?

Mianhe, apakah aku menganggu istirahat mu ?

Anio, malah aku ingin bertanya apakah ada yang insomnia seperti aku ? ^_^

Berarti kita benar-benar Chingu sekarang.

Terimakasih , Kyuhyun . Kau sangat baik.

Ah, yang benar saja , darimana kau tahu aku baik ? bisa saja aku ini orang jahat ? hahaha.

Karena kau mau berteman denganku.

Aku senang berteman dengan siapa saja . ^_^

Sungmin larut pada obr olan itu. Dari sana Sungmin mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun tinggal sangat jauh dari dirinya, lebih tepatnya di Seoul, satu kota dengan Hyuk Jae . Sungmin juga mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun sangat suka bermain game dan suka bermain piano. Saat ini Kyuhyun sibuk mempersiapkan materi lagu untuk bandnya. Sungmin cukup terkeut karena biasanya anak band terkenal sombong dan tidak ramah, tapi sepertinya pengecualian untuk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun meluangkan waktu untuk mampir di blognya serta memberikan komentar.

Aku sedang mencari bahan lagu dengan tema impian, lalu aku bertemu blog mu. Dan,apa yang Sungmin ceritakan di tulisan itu sangat menarik, sedikit menjadi insipirasi.

Entah kenapa hari Sungmin lega membaca itu. Tulisan yang dibuatnya dibaca oleh orang lain saja, dirinya sudah cukup senang apalagi dikatakan Kyuhyun tulisan nya bisa menginspirasi, itu seperti sebuah keberuntungan baginya yang datang dari langit.

Dua jam telah berlalu semenjak Sungmin sibuk membalas pesan-pesan Kyuhyun sehingga matanya menjadi mengantuk . Tapi , Sungmin juga tidak ingin melewatkan perkenalnya dengan Kyuhyun. Semakin lama, mata Sungmin semakin meredup dan kembali mulutnya mrnguap.

Ya Sudah, saat nya beristirahat Sungmin-ah . Sleep well.

Sungmin tertawa geli, baru saja dia ingin mengucapkan selamat tidur kepada Kyuhyun , namun sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak pikiran nya. Sungmin tersenyum dan merapatkan selimutnya .

~HADTS~

Dering alarm di kamar mungil itu membuat penghuninya sejenak mengerjapkan mata karena sepertinya dia sedang bermimpi ada di sebuah padang luas, bermimpi ada di padang luas atau mungkin saja di sawah, Sungmin berjalan di padang itu dan Siwon ada di belakang nya, Sungmin menghindarinya seperti orang yang ketakutan namun kepalanya selalu di tolehkan ke belakang tapi Siwon juga tidak menyadarinya, lalu Sungmin berjalan sangat cepat untuk menjauhi Siwon, Siwon seperti terus saja mengikuti dari belakang dan Sungmin mulai seperti Bella dalam Twilight yang sedang dio kejar oleh para vampire, selanjutnya Sungmin terus berlari menghindari Siwon dan akhirnya Siwon sudah tidak terlihat lagi di belakang nya. Sungmin sudah menghela nafas berat untuk mengawali paginya. Sangat mengganggu dan tidak menyenangkan. Mimpi yang membuatnya selalu bertanya-tanya. Mengapa selalu saja mimpi tentang Siwon ? Seperti tidak akan berakhir. Sekilas Sungmin membaca lagi pesan-pesan Kyuhyun semalam dan hatinya terasa menghangat kembali. Dengan ceria, Sungmin menuju ke kamar mandi dan mandi dengan air hangat.

Berjalan di pagi hari yang semakin dingin karena salju yang tebal dan mengeras membuat Sungmin melangkah lebih cepat supaya tiba di kantor dengan segera. Tidak seperti biasanya, Siwon datang lebih pagi hari ini. Sungmin melihat mobil putih melintas dengan anggun(?) dan memotong jalan. Sungmin melirik ke dalam mobil Siwon dan mendapati Siwon menatapnya. Sungmin melirik sebal dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti Karen aharus member jalan kepada tuan muda yang hendak memarkirkan mobilnya. Diam-diam Siwon memperhatikan Sungmin melalui kaca spion nya. Tepat saat Sungmin melewati mobil nya, Siwon membuka pintu mobil secara mendadak. Seketika Sungmin yang melamun menjadi terkejut dan membuatnya sedikit mundur.

"Annyeong Hasimnikka," Sungmin membungkukan tubuhnya di depan Siwon yang tinggi menjulang. Siwon balas membugkukan badanya. Sungmin memperhatikan wajah Siwon yang yang dingin sekali, tersenyum pun tidak . Sungmin menurukan bahunya lemas.

"Kau tahu, kau mengejarku semalam. Mengejarku! Aiissh." Sungmin mengguman dengan tidak jelas dan mengepalkan tinjunya kearah Siwon dengan sedikit kesal. In Sung , teman kerjanya yang melihat itu dari kejauhan merasa aneh dengan sikap Sungmin namun mengabaikan nya.

Siwon masuk ruangan lebih cepat dari Sungmin yang harus merapikan diri terlebih dahulu di toilet. Berusaha tidak memperdulikan Siwon di dekatnya, yang sibuk memberskan meja kerjanya, Sungmin melirik sekilas dan meletakan tas nya di atas meja. Sungmin menyalakan computer dan menunggu. Setiap hari harus seperti itu. Datang ke kantor itu bagai memendam perasaan bersalah, menghadapi Siwon yang dingin dan pendiam, mengerjakan banyak hgal di hadapan Siwon, dilihat langsung oleh Siwon, menerima telepon, menjelaskan sesuatu kepada konsumen, meneguk kopi, melamun, membalas pesan, marah, berdecak-decak, mengguman, dan masih banyak kegiatan lain nya uang seperti tidak perlu, namun Sungmin masih merasa seperti ribuan mil jarakmua dari Siwon, setiap kali ingin memandang Siwon, setiap itu pula lah Sungmin menghela nafas berat. Sungmin menatap layar ponselnya dan melihat sebuat pesan

Hm… kira-kira siapa ya yang mengirimkan pesan untuk uri Minnie yang manis ini ? yang berhasih menebak nanti hyun jadiin kameo disini , tapi ini random pick loh . in case ada beberapa orang yang menebak dengan benar , boleh Review lebih dari sekali kok


End file.
